Roommates?
by Chucx
Summary: Solangelo Roommate AU. Nico being the youngest and only child left in the house had applied for college. And college meant dorm rooms and... A roommate.
1. blushes and smiles

Roommates AU

Nico quietly hustled through the dormitory halls hoping no one noticed him. He was in a college dormitory which meant lots of people wandering the halls, and Nico wasn't very fond of people, but then again he was in a college and in college here are people. Nico huffed and walked in a faster pace, reaching his designated room.

Nico entered the empty room, as in, his roommate wasn't in the room. Nico calmly strolled in almost happily. He wasn't very excited to meet his roommate, since he was paired up randomly. His roommate could have been anybody, which meant his roommate could be a giant asshole for all he knew, who brought in sex partners every day or even hour, and he would be forced to deal living with them for his first year.

 **Year.**

He sighed and set his boxes down on the side of the dorm, that wasn't already taken. The other side though, was a bed covered with sheet of baby blue covers, a pillow, bag pack, a first aid kit (?),a few boxes, and some other sentimental things that Nico didn't bother inspecting. He wanted to respect his roommate's space, of course, wanting to be treated in return the same way.

Nico cut open a box with his pocket knife that he always had in handy. Quietly, he shuffled through his things figuring out where to put them. He was so focused on deciding where to put his things, that his didn't notice the bright blonde that casually strolled into the room. He smiled at Nico, but Nico didn't notice, since he was too busy stuffing his underwear into an empty drawer already giving up on being organized.

"Having trouble?" the blonde asked watching Nico shove his clothes into a drawer, with an amused expression.

"Ye-" Nico froze. His head then whipped up, eyes locked on the blonde standing directly in front of him. The blonde smiled and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Will Solace, and I'm guessing you're... Nico, right?" Nico stared at Will's hand that he offered. He then nodded, ignoring the hand and went back to stuffing his clothes. Will smiled not bothered by how the boy ignored his hand. "Oh goodie, cause it was either you being my roommate or some black loving bugger who was rummaging through my clothes and replacing them with darker colors," Will said, as he sat on his bed, observing Nico flinched at His statement.

After a moment of silence, Nico turned to the blonde and said "That's stupid. If I loved black that much I wouldn't even _try_ to walk into this room." Will snorted, rubbing the back of his head, brushing the ends of his hair. Nico blushed and tugged at the ends of his Black t-shirt. "Why is that?" Will pried, leaning slightly closer to Nico from his bed. Will's eyes filled with interest, as he brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. Nico internally drooled, and replied "Because… _look_ at your bed," Nico pointed at Will's light blue sheets. Will gave Nico a questioning look, "It's blue? What's wrong with blue?" Nico shook his head and sighed. " _Will_ ," Nico emphasized, "Its _light_ blue."

Will just started laughing, holding up his hair, and falling back onto his bed. Although Nico found this quite attractive, he frowned at Will.

 _He's laughing at me._

Nico let the blonde finish laughing (at what he thought was him). He sat uncomfortably on the floor, frowning down at his hands. Will noticed this, and coughed a few times before stopping completely. "Nico? Are you okay? You look a little uncomfortable down there. Do you want help setting up your bed?" Will smiled gently and gestured towards a bag of covers and sheets. "I- I can't— let you do-AH!" Will just shook his head and pulled Nico up by his arm from the floor, earning a yelp from the other teen. "It's fine Nico, and besides we're roommates and you know what roommates do?" "Respect eachothers space?" Will shook his head and let go of Nico's arm. "Besides that, Nico."

"They **help** each other!" Will exaggerated, bopping Nico's nose. Nico gasped and clutched his nose.

Nico blushed.

Will just... smiled.

 **This will probably be a series ^.^**


	2. Digits

**Please forgive me for the delay! I'm not gonna lie, I completely forgot about this story. Please enjoy this short chapter I typed up.**

"Come on Nico, put some muscle into it! We're almost done!" Will cheered on. The both of them, well Will, decided that they would help Nico get his sheets onto his bed. Nico was reluctant to the idea of Will helping him, but went with Will's one-sided decision anyway. Will was quite happy with who his roommate was despite his appearance. He didn't mind it though; he thought it was unique all good ways, of course.

Nico huffed as he strained to secure the edge closest to the wall. His abdomen stretched in an uncomfortable way, and his black t-shirt hung as he hovered over the bed. It lifted the tiniest bit showing half of his belly button. Will averted his eyes, to stop his blush from spreading. Wearing a closed smile, he cleared his throat the moment Nico had succeeded in covering the edge. "Hooray we've finished!" Will held his had up for a high five, but all he got was a rolling eyes and the smallest smile. The blond playfully shook his head at the other teen and put his hand down to his heart. He feigned hurt in his expression "I've been rejected, left hanging." Nico simply scoffed and scooted away from Will to gather the boxes. "You'll survive, sunshine, you'll survive," the side of will's mouth lifted up, into a smirk.

"A nickname? Already? Wow, this much development in our relationship in a manner of minutes. I'm touched." Will chuckled as Nico glared at him, a light blush creeping on his cheek. "Shut up." Nico growled, turning away from the playful teen. His boisterous attitude seemed to have no limits, like a wildfire feeding over the many trees under and around it. Nico just shook his head at the now smirking blonde and continued on clearing up the space.

* * *

"Hey Nico?"

"Yes Will?"

"Can I have your number?" the two teens were relaxing in their dorm room after they finished, Nico finished, cleaning up their room. By this time the sun had sunken into the horizon, letting the darkness climb over.

Nico looked up from the book he was reading, and stared at the boy, deciding whether the blond was messing with him or not, and by the small flush on Will's cheeks, Nico was pretty sure the other teen was serious. "Okay." Nico agreed after a small moment of silence. Will sat up excitedly and reached for his phone, and held it towards Nico. "Here you can type it into my contacts," Nico just looked at the phone and back at Will.

"Will, don't you have a password or something?" Nico asked carefully taking the phone. "Oh right, it's…" Will whispered into Nico's ear, the other just gave him a weird expression. "Why are you whispering…? There's no one else in this room." Will just shook his head and his knuckles knocked on the walls. "Haven't you noticed? The walls are really thin and I don't want anyone else to know what my passcode is." Nico just narrowed his eyes at him giving will the 'Are you serious?' gaze. Will just ignored him and urged the teen to type in the digits.

 **Forgive me. ;-;**


	3. I'm still alive

Thank you so much for the nice reviews I really appreciate it! I'm really sorry if i haven't been updating this story (Like at all) I have the chapter written out but i just need to edit and add more to it and also I've been working on my other story since I'm kind of on a roll and the ideas are just filling in.

Thank you so much again! I will try to post the written chapter when I think it is worthy for your reading!

(I feel awkward... but thanks again) .


End file.
